Switch It Up
by Light It Up Like It's Dynamite
Summary: When an experimental potion accidentally gets loose in the Great Hall at dinner, what do you do? Expecially if you don't even know. Two students are about to get a real wake up call pertaining to each other. But maybe it's not all bad. Set in 7th year
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Steve, where's the potion?" Jennifer questioned him, strutting back into the kitchen.

She had just had to make sure Proffesor Dumbledor didn't come down and see them.

"I set it on that tray." The easily distracted boy brushed off, motioning to the empty counter behind him while not taking his eyes off the the shiny shiny silver ware.

The girl looked past him slightly. There was nothing.

"Ha ha. Very funny, I'm serious, where is it? I want to do this quickly, I'm starving." She rolled her eyes.

"Jen, it's right back...uh, It WAS there." He said, looking back and not seeing the glasses their newly made potion was in.

"Dude, you lost them? This is SO not good! We could get expelled!" The girl screamed, scaring the elves around her slightly.

"It's fine, they're probubly around here some where. We just have to look for pale pumpkin juice." The male shrugged off.

"Dude, what if it's not that easy? We need to get to dinner, it's almost ov-...oh no." A thought popping into her head of where it could be.

The boy got what she was saying and his eyes widdened. They both bolted to the Great Hall. They didn't know what else to do, so they both shouted;

"Don't drink the pumpkin juice!" As soon as they passed through the threshold into the eating area.

Everyone looked at them confused, but set down their drinks. Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked to the duo. He motioned them to go outside. When they were a few feet from the opening, he asked them;

"What are the two of you talking about?"

"We made this potion in potions detention a few months ago. And it did something really cool, so ever since then we've been trying to duplicate it. And we thought we finally had it right, but before we could test it, we lost the goblets it was in. It looks, smells, and tastes just like pumpkin juice. We think the cups might have gotten onto a table in the Great Hall." The responsible girl explained, pleading in her voice.

"Why does it have the attributes of pumpkin juice?" The head master asked.

"Becauase it smelled really bad when we made it, so we added it to pumpkin juice to make it bareable. We really need to go see if some one has it. We're not entirely certain what it may do, or how long the effects are, or how long ti takes to kick in. A kid could turn into a dragon in three seconds for all we know."

"What did it do the first time?"

"It let me and Steve trade bodies. It only lasted a couple hours, but we made more this time. And if a person is even more or even loess athletic than us, it could last for years."

"I will let all the teachers know. But we must not tell the students, if it does nothing we'll just make everyone chaotic for nothing. If something does happen, I have full confidence that whomever it happens to will come to a teacher first. And you two, do not ever do this again. Experimenting with potion making is dangerous."

"We promise." The kids said together.

Dumbledore gave one nod and went back into the hall. He informed al lthe teachers, but told the kids it was just a prank. He distracted them with a small speech momentarily so all the drinks could be switched out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Harry was having a tough time sleeping, something didn't feel quite right. He got up with a sigh, confusion of why he didn't hear a thing lost in the back of his head from sleepiness. He got up and walked to the mirror, slight confusion over why things looked so clear without his glasses. He got to the mirror and almost screamed, the face looking back at him was that of his arch enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Dumbledore's office was crashed open without even a slight knock. The old male looked up at the youthful blonde confused.

"That was quite rude of you Mister Malfoy." He informed the slightly scared looking male.

"I'm not Malfoy Proffesor, I'm Harry. Something is wrong." The teen said desperatly, walking forward and leaning the taller body over the back of one of the comfy chairs he would ahve taken a seat in under different circumstances.

"What did I say to you about why you had so many cards in second year after you defeated the basilisk?" The head master had to be sure.

"You said that it was a secret, so naturally the whole school knew. And the basilisk was controled by Voldemort's horcrux in his diary, and he appeared at Tom Riddle. NOW, HELP! What is going on?"

There was no doubting that this was Harry, Dumbledore sighed and sent his patronus to get Jennifer and Steve. After the silver mass had left the room, he decided to try and explain the situation in a way that would make the student a little more calm, and easier to deal with.

"At dinner this evening, two students ran into the Great Hall and told people not to drink the pumpkin juice. That was because the two of them had made a potion that they believe could make people switch bodies. That potion got out onto a table at dinner. They don't know exactly how long it will take to wear off, and I'm not quite sure who will be in your body. But once we get them in here, we will get to the bottom of this." The adult said calmly, trying to settle his favorite student down.

"WHAT?" Was the shouted reply.

Then two sets of groggy, unsure foot steps were heard coming up the staircase. The female entered the room first, she was trying to wake up. She looked at the blonde as she yawned.

"Oh, hey Draco." She said casually after she had stopped.

"Y-you call me by my first name?" The teen male asked, confusing taking place of anger momentarily.

"Uh...duh. i've only tutored you since second year. Why wouldn't I? Are you feelin' ight?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

Then the easily distracted male walked in, having gotten caught up in the shiny picture frame just outside the door.

"Oh, sssup Draco?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Don't tell me you tutored me too." The original raven haired male said, not beleiving his enemies relationships with two sixth year Ravenclaws.

"Nah, don't you remember man? You sold me a dime of-" The idiotic male started.

His best friend elbowed him to stop talking, motioning to the head master who was only a few feet away with her head.

"These are the two that made the potion. And this isn't Mister Malfoy. It's Mister Potter." The silver man told them.

"Oh shizz." The female said worriedly, looking at who she thought was her student with wide eyes.

"Duddde...Jen, man, this means it worked. Heh." The quite obvious stoner said, chuckling slightly.

"Steve! That doesn't matter, even though it is totally cool that we know how to do it now, we put Harry in Draco's body!" She told him, desperatly hoping for once he was actually listening.

"Ok, wait, do you have any idea who could be in my body?" Harry asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"Duh, it's a switch potion. If you're in Draco's body, that means Draco's in your body. And we should get an explanation to him before he waked up, or he could expose this to EVERYONE." Jennifer told them.

"And why is that a big deal?"

"Well one, Steve and I could get in SERIOUS trouble with the Minestry. Two, the school would freak. And three, It would be very hard for everyone to handle, not knowing what to call who. And then the thing about Quidditch, AND the sleeping arrangement would be totally screwed. Letting this out to the school would be very hazardous for all. We should just keep it between the four of us kids, and of course the entire teaching staff, that's a given."

"I'll get Mister Malfoy and we can all discuss this together."

Away the elder went, choosing to do this himself this time. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

**I want to send a thank you to Who really Knows, Mstcartman, xakidagain, Lord Vyper, and Emiii25. For adding this story to their favorites/ reviewing. I felt a wave of love rushing towards me as soon as I read my e-mail. This chapter is for all of you. And I know it probubly seems stupid where I'm cutting thigs off, but I like to keep my writing levels to about the same average of words. And writing below a thousand will make it easier to post things faster. Just letting you know now so I don't have to explain it ninety times later. If you have anything you would like to see in the story, feel free to tell/ask me. And I'll see if it fits in, if it does I will, and definatly credit you for your idea. Well, thanks for all the love, and I hope I keep feeling it wafting it in. New chapter will be posted as soon as I can, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

The body of The Boy Who Lived was still asleep when he walked into the office. He did not know what was going on, and he couldn't see anything really. That was probubly because he wasn't wearing the glasses the body needed. He mumbled something incoherant as he was plopped into the seat his body was still leaning over. It vaguely resembled "Whazzat?", but it really could have been the simplified version of the quantum theory for all of them knew. The very pretty girl sighed, bent down, and whispered something into what was techniqually Harry's ear. The suddenly awake Slytherin snapped his eyes opend and looked around slightly, not seeing his body standing behind him.

"Why am I here?" He asked confused, looking at the only female.

Before she could answer, the confused males enemy asked a question confused.

"What did you say to him to make him wake up so fast?"

"Eh, Just a trick I learned from tutoring him. We always had to do it late at night so no one would know, and he always started falling asleep." She explained.

A few seconds after she had answered, her student registered that his voice had spoken, without his own lips moving. He spun around at record speed and saw his face immediatly. His jaw dropped and he bolted up. His body really had only been a bit away so he could see it clearly. But as his new distance, everything turned into blobs of blurry color.

"Wow." He said shocked, looking around, hoping something would come into focus.

The female sighed, pulled her wand out of her best friends' pocket and muttered; "Accio Harry's glasses". The eye enhancers soared into her hands. She walked over and shoved them onto the confused males' face.b He could now see, but he was stil lbeyond confused. He walked over to his body and looked at it.

"What the hell is going on?" The Slytherin asked, turning to face Jennifer.

He seemed to only trust her, he didn't even bother to try looking to the Headmaster for answers.

"Ok, so, ya know how Steve and I made that potion a while back during detention?"

"Yeah, you guys were switched for a couple hours. What does that have to do with... Do not tell me you switched me with Potter."

"Steve didn't watch the goblets. I had to make sure Proffesor wasn't going to find us and throw us in detention. And when I came back they were gone. We really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry Draco, but it might wear off in just a couple hours."

"Might?"

"Well, ya see, kinda, we don't exactly know because this is the first time anyone other than us has drank it. And we made more this time. So we're not sure if the fact of the differing testoterone levels, and eating habits, and the fact that you both are WAY more athletic than us will have any deciding factor. But we're pretty sure it will, which means it might be even shorter than a couple hours." She explained quickly, nervousness in her tone.

"But it means that it might also be longer. I don't want to have Granger and Weaselbee thinking I like them."

"Like I want your minions around." Harry scoffed, making his presence known.

"Then don't. But I'll fuck up your life if you fuck up mine." The original blonde told him forcefully.

The to got close together like they were gunna fight. The stoner and experimenter got between them.

"Don't. Trust us from experience. It might be fun screwing with each tohers lives, but when you're back, and you have to clean up the mess because you couldn't just roll with it until it was over, you'll be sorry. Steve and I were PISSED at each other when we switched and we tried to screw each others lives up, it took months to get everything back to normal. I lost my crush because I was mad. You two hate each other. Think of what you would do to effect each others lives badly in each otrhers bodies, now imagine if it happened to you and how much effort and time it would take to clean up. Just be chill for a while until it either wears off or we make an antidote. And even in each tohers bodies you can be mean to each other, just don't take it to a first person level, becasue you will regret it, I assure you." The dark haired girl told them seriously.

"Fine. I'll pretend to be you until this ends." Draco muttered, slight embarissment all over him.

"Fine, me too."

"Excellent. Now, I say we must have you two study each tohers lives." The Headmaster smiled, shocking everyone who had forgotten he was even there (That was everyone.)

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**I want to send a thank you to Who really Knows, watcherwoman, Mstcartman, xakidagain, Lord Vyper, Emiii25, A.R.L. Sutton, Less-Then-3, and mboscia. For adding this story to their favorites/ reviewing.**

**Sorry it's been a while, school, ya know?**


End file.
